The invention relates to accessories for a laminated windshield and, more particularly, to an assembly for attaching a windshield wiper motor to a laminated windshield.
It is tedious, time-consuming and expensive to cut mounting holes in laminated glass. Also, when holes are cut, they are cut into pre-laminated glass pieces. During the lamination process, it is required to align the holes, which can be a difficult task. The inner vinyl between the laminated pieces has to then be trimmed out of each hole. Non-metallic bushings and/or other means of isolating the glass from the metallic motor mounting hardware is also required to reduce chances of glass fractures.
It would be desirable to replace the existing process for securing accessories to laminated glass.